A conventional micro-electrical mechanical system (MEMS) gyroscope is consisted of two masses that are movable with respect to a stator and coupled to one another so as to have a relative degree of freedom. The two movable masses are both capacitively coupled to the stator. One of the masses is dedicated to driving and is kept in oscillation at a resonance frequency. The other mass is drawn along in an oscillating motion and, in the case of rotation of the microstructure with respect to a pre-determined gyroscopic axis with an angular velocity, is subjected to a Coriolis force proportional to the angular velocity itself. In practice, the driven mass operates as an accelerometer that enables detection of the Coriolis force and acceleration and hence makes it possible to trace back to the angular velocity.